The Path of the Seven Sins
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: The gang is on a trip when they pick up the iCarly team. Than the mystery Machine has a break dawn. They find themselves in a deserted village. Who's count Rohan and what are the seven sins? Will the love of Freddie to Carly win against the sins?
1. Introducing

The Path of the Seven Sins

Do you know the Seven Sins? Well, Scooby-Doo and his gang and the cast of iCarly know them. They discover a little, deserted village. They learn about the legend of the path of the seven sins and Count Rohan. But what if it's true? What if they have to compete the sins? Will Samantha keep her anger? Or will Daphne show her vanity? Let's read it in the novel: The Path of the Seven Sins.


	2. Wheels On The Bus

Chapter 1: Wheels On The Bus

It's a beautiful day: the birds sing, the butterflies fly over the road,...

On that road is the Mystery Machine. Velma is reading a book from Stephenie Meyer, Daphne is giving herself a manicure, Fred is (like always) driving the van, Shaggy is playing a game on his laptop and Scooby is watching TV.

'I hope that our vacation in Croatia is going to be good,' says Velma.

'Yeah, so nice of you, Fred, to take us with you on this trip,' says Daphne.

'Well, I just didn't want to go to Austria with my parents. I don't like the cold countries,' says Fred.

'But like, why didn't you want to fly? Now we went to France, man,' says Shaggy.

'Well, I don't like it when I've gotta leave my baby alone,' says Fred and he pets the wheel in his hands. 'So that's why we took the boat.'

The other four laugh about it.

Than they see someone next to the road. Fred stops the car and asks: 'Do you need a ride?'

'Yes,' says the brown haired girl.

'Hey?' says Daphne, full of astonishment. 'Aren't you Carly fro ?'

'Yep, that's me allright.'

'Well, where's Sam?' asks Shaggy.

'She's still in the car.'

'Why?' asks Fred.

'Because she didn't want to do something,' says a brown haired boy. 'As usual.'

'And you're Freddie, the cameraman, right?' asks Velma.

'Yes, that's my name.'

'I'll get the others,' says Carly.

'Rhe others?' asks Scooby-Doo.

'Yeah, my brother and Sam.'

She walks into the forest behind her and comes back after a minute. She is flanked by a big man, probably her brother, and a blond girl. That's Sam.

'Hay, I'm Spencer,' says the man and shakes hands with Fred.

'And I'm Sam.'

'Well then...jump in,' says Fred.

The four lifters get in and the van drives further.

'We're on our way to Croatia for a vacation,' says Daphne.

'Really? We too,' says Carly. 'Right guys?'

The others nod their head.

'So what happened that you had to lift?' asks Fred.

'Well,' begins Spencer. 'We were driving when suddenly a mist came up. In the mist, I saw a silhouette.'

The five look at Spencer. Three pair of eyes are the same: excitement. Two pair of eyes are also the same: fear.

'And then I stopped the car and it slipped. So we raced trough the woods and Carly and Freddie got out of the car. They went to look for help,' ends Spencer his story.

'So now hopping that the fog is not coming u...' says Fred, but he can't finish his sentence. Because they drive straight into a thick fog.

'Like...this is scary,' shivers Shaggy and he holds on tight together with Scooby.

Fred looks at the road again and screams. He stops the car brutally. The chips from Sam fly in the sky, the cd's from Simple Plan fall on the ground like the nail polish from Daphne. Fred jumps out of the car: he's totally freaked out.

'I saw a shadow in the fog! It had a blue cape and I saw long, black hair!' he yells.

'Very funny, Fred,' says Velma while picking her book up from the floor. 'Can we drive further now?'

Suddenly, a wind comes up and they hear two poufs. The nine people want to see what happened and discover two flat tires.

'What will we do now?' asks Freddie.

'We're already miles away from our car,' says Spencer.

'And we're in the middle of nowhere,' says Sam.

'Look!' screams Scooby. He points with his paw to a sign which says: _**Village of Rohan**_

Another sign has a drawing of a tent: a camping.

'Well, we'll just get our backpacks and asks for a way out of this creepy forest,' says Fred, hoping that the village is not deserted.

A couple of minutes later are the nine people finished with their backpacking and stand right in front of Fred.

'Now everyone in a row!' yells Fred like he's the leader. He turns around and starts saying: 'One, two, three, four...one, two, three, four...'

While doing that, Carly turns around and gives a last look at the van. But than...

she sees a girl, probably nineteen, behind the van. She wears a blue cope and has long, black hair.

To be continued...


	3. Fire

Chapter 2: Fire

'Carly! Come on, girl!' screams Fred.

Carly turns around. Her head gives a look at the place where the girl just stood. Yes, stood alright: she's vanished.

...

The nine people, who looked stupid in that row, are walking for a half hour now. Then they see a huge, stone gate.

'What is this?' asks Freddie, who's interested in the carvings on the huge, scary gate.

'It's Latin,' answers Velma. 'Their stands: _Trames Septem Pecatorum__._'

She opens her backpack and picks a little, black book.

'The path of the seven sins,' she finally says.

'What are those sins?' asks Carly.

'Well, those seven are also carved in the gate,' says Velma and she gives them while pointing at curly letters: 'Luxuria, Ira, Gula, Superbia, Avaritia, Acedia and Invidia. Or, with English words, Lust, Anger, Gluttony, Vanity, Greedy, Slowness and Jealousy.'

'Hey,' says Sam to Freddie, while ticking on his shoulder. 'You have them all.'

Freddie rolls with his eyes and fakes a laugh. They also see a statue.

'That's probably the hero of this village,' says Velma. She looks at the base and reads: 'Rohan De Beaufort: Comes sine animo.' She waits a little and: 'The heartless count'

The group look at the face of the stone man. He rests his left foot on a casket. He has a cape and curly hair. His eyes are furious.

'Doesn't look like a hero,' whispers Sam. 'Or a count.'

'Was he so mean then?' asks Daphne.

'No, on the other side of the base stands that himself took his heart and putted it away in that little chest,' explains Velma.

'Hmmm...Yippee,' jokes Shaggy.

'Pretiosum,' says Velma. 'The precious!'

'Precious?' asks Spencer. 'Can gold be one of those precious things?'

'Yes, for a count is that possible,' answers Velma.

'Hey, I've found the camping!' says Fred overenthusiastic. He stepped forward when Velma and the others stood still by the gate and the statue.

They make their tents up when they get on the camping place. It's already evening when all the tents are standing on the grass. Fred made a bonfire and cooked something. The others don't know what it is, but it's definitely not good.

'What is this?' asks Daphne when she looks at her brown, red plate.

'It's beans in tomato sauce,' answers Fred, lacking the faces of the others.

'I prefer Carly's spaghetti,' says Freddie.

'Yeah,' says Sam. 'But you prefer everything that comes from Carly.'

The hole group laughs except for Carly and Freddie. He gets up and walks into the shadows of the forest.

'That was not nice, Sam,' says Carly irritated. She gets also up and walks in the same dark shadows of the forest like Freddie did.

…

Carly walks for seven minutes when she passes a huge oak and Freddie is standing right behind it.

'Freddie,' says Carly. Freddie falls on the ground and Carly helps him getting up. But he pulls her down so that she's sitting next to him.

'Sorry, Carly. But you scared me.'

'It's okay, Freddie.'

'It's just that I want to kill Sam sometimes.'

'Yeah, me too. Weird, huh?' says Carly and turns her head towards Freddie. But her lips accidentally touches his. She pulls back while Freddie is looking at her with big eyes.

Carly remembers the last kiss they shared. Then she remembers the accident with that truck. She always felt something for her best friend, but she didn't want to accept it.

She leans in again. Her lips are kissing Freddie's. Her tongue slips out and strikes his bottom lip. His mouth goes open and his tongue is playing with hers. He puts his hand on her cheek.

Then pulls Carly back.

'Do you want to say this to the others or was it just because I was hurt?' asks Freddie.

'No. I think I love you, Freddie.'

He gives her a peck on the lips and asks again: 'Do you want to share it?'

'Let's just wait a while. What were you doing before I got her?' asks Carly.

'Writing down some stuff.'

He sees the asking eyes from his girl and: 'About that gate and statue. I want to look at it last night.'

Silence remains after his explanation.

'Do you want to go with me?'

'Yes.'

'Than it's a date then.'

'Yes. It actually is.'

They stand up and walk back to the bonfire. But what they didn't saw, was that Sam was hiding behind a bush and spied on the couple. She's jealous now. Not because Carly is with Freddie. But because she's now alone: Shaggy is together with Velma, Fred with Daphne, Carly with Freddie and Spencer and Scooby-Doo are good friends now. That's probably because Spencer has a bag full of cookies. Sam returns to the bonfire before her friends do.

When Freddie and Carly arrive, a figure appears in the smoke of the fire. She asks for help: 'Help me! Please, help me! Please!'

Than she vanishes. Suddenly, someone with a blue cape comes out of the dark and yells: 'Bohahahaha!'

The hole group screams of horror and discover a moment later that it's Spencer. He made a practical joke.

'Very funny, bro,' says Carly.

'Yeah! You're girl-voice was really good,' says Sam.

'What girl-voice?' asks Spencer.

'Well, the one you just did.'

'I didn't do anything except for me scaring you from out of the darkness.'

It's a moment quiet.

'Yeah, and again very funny, Spencer,' says Fred. 'Guys, it's ten o' clock. We better go to sleep.'

And they all agree and forget what happened with the bonfire.

To be continued

_But was that really Spencer who asked for help? Or was it that girl that appeared when Carly looked at the back of the van? You'll read it in the next chapter: When You're Gone._


	4. When You're Gone

Chapter 3: When You're Gone

It's twelfth o' clock when Carly gets out of her tent. She walks to the road to the center of the village. Then she waits by the statue. But it's gone. The statue is gone. How is that even possible?

Suddenly: a horse, a man,...

'Count Rohan?' yells Carly. The man drives to her and picks her up. He leads the horse trough the stone gate. Thunder is coming up and the horse, the count and Carly vanish!

…

Freddie wakes up around 00:05. He runs out of the tent and to the square of the village. He's shocked when he doesn't find the statue their, but more shocked about Carly missing. He looks around, but there's no sign of her anymore. What he do discover, is that their (around the base) are small fragments from the statue.

He runs back to the tent. He's a little bit curious now, but he finally falls asleep. Wondering where Carly is, of course.

…

It's 07:07 on Freddie's watch when everyone hears something. It's the screaming of Daphne. When they all come out of the tents, Daphne explains her screaming: 'I saw a spider.'

'Daphne! Didn't you think about it that we all just wanted to sleep a little bit more?' says Sam.

'Sorry.'

'Well, "sorry" doesn't bring my lost time back!'

'Quit it, Sam!' says Velma. 'You don't have to be so rude!'

Freddie walks over to Sam: 'Hey, Sam. Do you know where Carly is?'

'Isn't she in the toilette's?'

'Toilette's?'

'Yes, we discovered them yesterday. With we, I mean, Velma and me.'

Freddie hurries to the toilette's and he's crossing a, no not a blue, but a green swimming pool.

But no sign of Carly...

He reports the horrible new and they all search for her. Spencer and Shaggy are acting weird.

'Is something wrong?' asks Freddie.

'We have that little chest,' answers Shaggy, apparently feeling guilty about it.

'How is that even possible?' asks Velma.

'I don't know,' says Freddie. 'But we better go to the square.'

The hole group comes with them. Spencer and Freddie get a fight about the little chest.

'It's worthless!' says Spencer.

'Well, why did you steal it then?'

'Cause I had a key of it in my pocket.'

'Huh?'

'Yes, after the crash, I found a key in the pocket of my coat.'

'Well, and why did you...

'!'

A scream...Daphne...with a shoe in her hand!

'Oh boy, oh boy! Daphne found a shoe,' says Sam.

'No, this one is from Carly.'

Freddie takes the red All Star and gives a look at it. His head turns towards the sky, but the big, stone gate blocks it.

'The Path of the Seven Sins,' whispers Freddie.

He sees something carved into the left flank. He reads it out loud:

Do you start hotheaded on the battle, know that you're going to loose.

Are you seduced by desire and glory, know well for whom you're going to choose.

Who is slow and lingers, shall never reach the end. Neither them who fill their mouth or pouch or those who dream of themselves.

A heart full of envy, will turn into stone without pain.

Only them who competes them all, can the evil strike down.

Remember this with all the things you do, keep your heart full of love and courage.'

A thunder comes up and so does the wind. A sort of screen appears into the gate and Freddie steps to it.

'What are you doing?' asks Daphne.

'Looking for Carly.'

He steps trough the screen.

To be continued...


	5. The Path of the Seven Sins

Chapter 4: The Path of the Seven Sins

And one by one, the group steps trough the screen. Anyone who would stand on the square, should not believe his eyes. Because when the last person stepped trough the screen, it vanished. And so are the eight friends.

Freddie opens his eyes. He doesn't believe them: he's standing on a hill. Unknown! In the middle of nowhere! But the gate is still right behind him. Weird!

'Where are we?' asks Velma. 'She turns around and laughs about her friend Sam: 'What are you wearing?'

'And what about you than?' says Sam.

Everyone's clothes are changed. Sam is wearing a black pants instead of her jeans. She has two black belts and a purple shirt. On her feet are, instead of All Stars, ankle boots now. He hair is stoked with a pin that looks like a moon. A silver moon. Velma her hair is also different, but it's for a part in a little net. The net begins in her neck and her hair ends a couple, let's just say seven or eight, inches later. She has a black dress with gray flowers and black boots with high heels. Also Daphne is changed with her hair. She has a shorter dress than Velma. Her dress is purple but with vertical black or silver stripes on it. Around her wrist is a little, purple rope tied up that holds a little, purple bag in the air. Fred is also changed. Instead of his white T-shirt with blue, horizontal stripe, he has now a hauberk. A long, brown cape raps his back and brown boots up to his knees. He also wears a gray pants. Spencer has a white blouse with bat sleeves. A black pants protect his legs just like his boots do until his knees. A thin, purple scarf is hanging around his neck. Freddie wears a gray shirt, a gray pants and black boots. His brown vest is turned into black. Shaggy his bag stayed but it's not anymore from cloth. It's a wicker now. He wears a purple pull and a purple pants. A brown belt encircles his waist. He has a hood on his pull. Scooby wears ankle boots on his paws and has a white blouse with a purple shirt underneath.

Freddie looks around the gate, but no sign of Carly. He does see a dirt road.

'Come! Let's go that forest,' says Samantha.

'Wait!' says Freddie. 'Carly is maybe here!'

'Than you should have seen her by now! I don't know what's their. Maybe a carousel or a ice-cream car. But I'm not going to stand here and boring myself.'

With those last words spoken, she turns around and walks away.

Spencer does a failure to Shaggy's bag (the little chest in that bag), but Shaggy avoids it. Velma is irritated about it: 'Don't act like a child. What's the matter with you? Is one of your art-thingies broken and you need money?'

Without knowing that she's right about it, she walks after Sam.

'We'll keep an eye on them,' says Fred and runs to the two while followed by Scooby-Doo.

The other four, or actually three because Spencer won't help, search around the gate.

'Wait!' demands a voice.

And the four turn around to see...

To be continued...

_Who was that who demanded to wait? Was it Count Rohan? Or was it Carly? Or was it one of the group that went to the forest? You'll read it in the next chapter: Stronger!_

_:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)_


	6. Stronger Than Anger

Chapter 5: Stronger than Anger

'Carly isn't here. I gave that boy the key,' says a girl with a blue cape. Her long, black (and straight) hair hangs elegant around her neck. 'Bring that little chest to the castle. You're are last hope.'

'F...f...from we,' asks Freddie. 'Where is Carly?'

'In the castle of count Rohan,' answers the girl. 'Go! And hurry, Freddie. You must be in the castle by sunset.'

'Why did he took Carly?'

'Rohan needs seven girls to let his heart turn into stone. Six girls are already turned into stone in the castle. And Carly is the last one. If you don't get on time in the castle and open the little chest...her destiny will be the same.'

'Why does he want to let his heart turn into stone?'

'Because he doesn't believe in love anymore. Go! And be careful that you don't give in on the sins on the path. Otherwise; you'll also turn into stone.'

The girls disappears.

'Hey! Wait! Come back! Wh...what...what must we...?'

'What is this? A stupid play in a theater?' jokes Spencer.

'This is real, Spencer!' says Freddie.

'Yeah, and the Easter too.'

Freddie gets mad: 'Don't you get it! We must compete the seven sins or Carly will turn into stone. We must go! Now!'

With those last words spoken, he runs down the hill. The others follow.

…

In the meantime... Carly is looking for an exit in the castle. She has been locked up in a room. It's like she's in the Middle Ages. Her clothes are also changed. Instead of a pants and shirt, she wears a pink dress now. Her hair is in braids. Her sleeves are long and they drag on the floor. Count Rohan comes in and gives her a plate of food. He looks mad.

'Are you count Rohan?' asks Carly.

'Shut up!'

And the count locks the door again.

…

'What are the seven sins?' asks Daphne.

'Euhm... Anger; something with food: gluttony...wait, that text on the gate: Do you start hotheaded on the battle, know that you're going to loose.

Are you seduced by desire and glory, know well for whom you're going to choose.

Who is slow and lingers, shall never...'

'Yeah, that's really good, Einstein,' says Spencer.

'Yes, but what are the seven sins exactly?' asks Daphne. Suddenly are her eyes big. 'I hear a heart.'

The three turn to Shaggy and he looks at his bag. He trows it on the ground. Spencer wants to grab it, but Freddie is earlier.

'You don't need this bag. Greed is also a sin, so you definitely don't need this.'

'What is greed?' asks Daphne.

'Just look at Spencer...you'll see.'

'I understand...that you'll sale your own mother for money...'

'Hey!'

'Or Carly,' goes Daphne further. 'Spencer as a brother is just pathetic because...' She puts her left hand on her mouth and stops with speaking. 'Is fighting also one of the seven sins?'

'That's like...I don't know,' says Freddie.

'Oh boy! He doesn't know it! That's once in a lifetime.'

Daphne turns around: 'Just stop it!'

'Stop yourself!'

'Guys! Guys!' says Shaggy. 'Peace on earth.'

'Where is the rest?' asks Freddie.

They pass a huge thing. What it is? Don't know.

'A super, hyper, mega mikado!' says Shaggy. He looks at a million spears that are standing in the ground. Some perpendicular, some horizontal and some vertical. But the most are the ones that are oblique.

'What is this?' asks Spencer.

'Look,' says Freddie. 'A key!'

'A key?' says Shaggy.

'Shouldn't we go further,' says Daphne.

'Freddie, where's the rest? Where's Velma?' asks Spencer.

'Do you have feelings for Velma?' asks Daphne surprised.

'No, of course not! I just want to see that ugly face when I'm right.'

'It's the first test on the Path of the Seven Sins,' says Freddie.

Spencer looks at the spears: 'Bullshit! You just can take that key away.'

'Yes, Spencer. When everything is that simple.'

'Just look and learn, bunglers.'

Spencer steps to the spears and touches one. A spear appears from the ground and Spencer falls on his back. He looks at the spear that stops trembling between his legs. He just can't believe his eyes.

'Yeah, bullshit. Isn't it, Spencer?' says Freddie sarcastic.

'After you,' says Spencer.

Freddie walks over to the spears and steps into the building of spears. He sees Spencer running away: 'Hey, Spencer! You must help us!' But it's to late. He's already vanished into the forest.

'Can't we just ignore it?' asks Daphne.

'We gotta have that key. I've got a feeling that it's important to have that,' answers Freddie.

He walks further: a spear appears. He takes another step: again a spear appears. He takes calm a step: no spear. He takes two steps: two spears appear. He's getting furious now: 'What am I doing wrong?' Another spear appears. And he didn't took a step. Why did a spear appear?

…

Velma walks around the tree.

'It's boring here,' says Sam irritated.

'Don't you think that we should go back?' asks Velma.

'Ret's just wait until rhey get here,' says Scooby. 'Rhey'll come. I'm sure of that. Resides: aren't we good here?'

'But guys...it butters me. I mean: Carly,' says Velma.

Sam rolls with her eyes: 'Just admit that you want to go to Shaggy. You don't give a damn about Carly.'

'Hey, what's with you?' asks Fred.

'But it's the truth: you and Daphne are also always kissing.'

Fred laughs about it. Sam gets really angry now: 'Hey! Stop it!'

Scooby involves himself: 'Rey Sam...'

'Fuck off! You all don't give a damn about me!'

'That's not true!'

'Oh! Keep your stories to yourself, okay?'

And with those words walks she away.

…

In the mean time is Fred still standing where he stood a couple of minutes ago. Suddenly it hits him like a train: the text on the gate. _Do you start hotheaded on t..._

'Hotheaded. Hotheaded! It's anger! It's anger!' says he enthusiastic.

He gets slowly closer to the key.

'What are you a coward? And you always make jokes that aren't funny?' says Daphne to Shaggy.

'Look at yourself, Daphne,' laughs Shaggy.

'Play along. Anger! You know,' whispers Daphne. 'It's like you run away from a set of carts.'

'Well than, look at you with your ugly dress,' responds Shaggy.

A spear appears in front of Freddie.

'What's wrong with my dress?'

Another spear appears.

'You're pretending like you're the beautifulest girl in the world, but...'

Again a spear.

'Have you looked at yourself with your stupid head?'

'Stupid? Me?'

'Guys!' screams Freddie.

The two of them stop with fighting, it turned out to be a real one, and they look at the three spears right under the nose of Freddie.

'Could you stop fighting, please,' says Freddie calm.

He takes another step and his hand reaches to the key. His fingers touch it.

…

Carly hears a scream in the castle. Count Rohan? Why does he scream?

'No! My heart is beating again!'

…

The three at the mikado-thingy are happy. What am I saying? They are super-happy!

Freddie comes out of the spears and cheers with the key in his hands. One of the sins is defeat: Anger.

To be continued...

_So one sin is defeated. But what is the next one? And will they reach the end? Wherefore is that key? You'll read it in the next chapter: The Garden of Eden._


	7. The Garden of Eden

Chapter 6: The Garden of Eden

Freddie, Daphne and Shaggy don't have much time for their joy. Because when Spencer took off, he stole the bag from Shaggy.

'Spencer has definitely greed,' says Daphne. 'For what is that key?'

'I don't know,' answers Freddie.

The trio walk over to a forest. Freddie gives a last look at the spears from out the ground. One of the seven sins is defeated: Anger.

'How many sins are their left?' asks Shaggy.

'Greed, gluttony, slot,...,' enumerates Freddie.

'And the other three?' asks Daphne.

Freddie shakes his head: he doesn't know it anymore.

They are at the beginning of the forest and Daphne stops immediately with walking.

'Must we go in that forest?'

She looks trough the trees, but they are so close together that no daylight can interupt the dark.

'We are together,' tries Freddie to calm her down.

'Yeah? Well, you go first,' she commands. 'And you! Right behind me.' She commands Shaggy also.

Suddenly is their a sound in the bushes. Daphne hides behind Shaggy. What should they do? Run? Fight?

A few branches are pushed to the side and they see Velma. Her head is red. Such luck that she didn't do the test of Anger.

'Velma!' screams Daphne and hugs her friend.

'I want to go home,' responds her friend. 'I hate that greedy Spencer.'

'Why?' asks Shaggy.

'Because he has your bag!'

They walk further while Daphne explains everything to he friend. Velma also says that Sam was furious and took of.

'Why?' asks Freddie.

'I think that she's jealous about the couples. You know; she's alone.'

'Of course! I hope that she returns.'

'Me too!'

Velma stops with speaking and puts her finger up. 'Do you hear that to?'

A moment of silence remains.

'I hear...music!'

The sparse sounds of a harp come from deeper in to forest. It's wonderful – it's like singing angels. Curious as they are, they follow their ears. They walk trough a gate of ivy and flowers. They are standing in front of a clear, little brook. Along the water stand the most beautifulest trees and plants. Flowers are everywhere and there is fruit.

'_Luxuria..._'

'Who said that?' Daphne is looking confused round and round. 'Did you hear that to?'

Velma nods her head.

'_Luxuria..._'

Again a sweet voice who goes with a small breeze. Freddie takes Shaggy by his arm and pulls him back: 'Don't do that, Shaggy. Don't eat from that fruit. Luxuria is Latin for lust.'

'Also appetite?'

Freddie nods his head: 'That apple lays soon as a stone in your stomach.'

Shaggy understands it and puts his hands on his back.

'Listen,' says Shaggy. 'Singing.'

And he's right: someone is singing. Beautiful but without words. Only sound.

'What must we do?' whispers Velma.

'What must we do NOT,' says Freddie. 'We had Anger.' He's thinking about the little text on the gate: _Are you seduced by desire and glory, know well for whom you're going to choose._

'Desire is also lust. Lust is a sin so we can't admit that.'

'That's simple,' says Velma.

Freddie looks at the brook and says: 'To simple.'

He jumps on a stone in the brook and on another. After a few stones is he at the other side. The others follow his example. They pass a big rock and turn left. The path stops and another brook begins. Velma her face gets red: Spencer.

'Spencer!'

Velma's mad voice goes further: 'Spencer! Give that bag back or I...' Then she sees it: a beautiful girl right behind him. In her long, brown hair shines a small tiara. Her eyes are blue like the flowers of the bush behind her. Her skin shines, like the sun is underneath it.

'Spencer!' yells Freddie.

'Sorry, girl! But we don't have time for this,' says Velma and pushes the girl away. Spencer is immediately out of a sort trance. He shakes his head and looks at Velma. He jumps back from terror. Because Velma is turning into stone. Velma looks at her arm: her fingers are turning gray. Then her hands, her arms, her face,... Within ten seconds is there a statue in the brook.

'Velma?' says Spencer. He's stunned. He don't believe his eyes and wants to touch the gray statue.

'Don't!' Freddie puts Spencer's arm down. He looks around. There are more girls at the little river. They all have a white dress. And there are boys to. It are a kind of nymphs. They seduce you, but when you touch them...BAM...stone statue.

The girl that seduced Spencer appears. Her blue eyes are yellow now. Her movements are weird to: she seems to come closer in a choppy way. The other nymphs do the same thing.

'Oh...oh,' says Shaggy. He pulls Daphne away from a boy.

'Don't touch them!' yells Freddie. He tries to pull Spencer up. Spencer fell on the ground when he saw the statue from his crush.

'We've got to leave,' begs Freddie. 'It's to late for Velma.'

'Come on!' begs Daphne now.

The nymphs come closer...closer...and closer.

Spencer tears his eyes of from the stone statue of Velma. 'I'll get you,' bites he the nymph, that seduced him, to. He suddenly jumps up: 'Run! Run!'

The four humans run trough the water away from the nymphs. Those creatures are hissing to them while chasing the four.

'Over there!' yells Freddie. He points to a gate of flowers. Shaggy pulls Daphne out of the water, just before a guy could take her by the ankles. They run over the green grass now to the gate. A black shadow shows up and wants the bag. It's Count Rohan!

'Look out!' screams Daphne and Spencer avoids the attack.

With the four of them, stumble they trough the flowergate. A horrible scream sounds in the beautiful garden. It's Rohan. His hand is on his chest: the place where his heart is.

'Velma...I...,' stammers Spencer. But Freddie pulls him away; deeper into the forest, away from the brook, away from the nymphs and away from the statue of a smart woman.

To be continued...

_So Velma turned into stone! What will happen next? Whose turn is it to turn into stone? Will anyone else turn into stone? What is the next sin? And what is the name of that girl with the cape? You'll read it in chapter 7: Charlotte. And probably chapter 8: Sam and her betrayel._


	8. Charlotte

Chapter 7: Charlotte

The sun that shines trough the windows of the room, is already a little bit down. Carly sits on a chair. When should the Count return? Did he do something to Freddie? Was she lost? She becomes sick of her feelings: anxiety and powerless. She looks around at the room. It's like a chapel. She opens a wooden chest. She has a painting in her hand. It's from a girl with long, black hair and a blue cape.

She suddenly sees a blue cape in her corner. She looks back at the painting and sees a name: Charlotte.

'Charlotte?' asks Carly.

'Sht,' answers Charlotte.

'Bu...'

'Listen well. Rohans hart is not yet turned into stone.'

'But I don't get it. Why am I here? And why is he so chilly?'

'We were deep in love. But we couldn't marry, because our fathers didn't like us together. My father locked me in a monastery and told Rohan that I married someone else.'

'Terrible.'

'He had so much grief that he couldn't take it anymore. He found a way to turn his hart into a stone. He wanted to sell his hart to the devil. But that can't be so simple. He had to turn seven girls into stone. With every girl that turns into stone, turns his hart a little bit more into stone. And you are the last one, Carly. If you turn into stone, his hart will be lost forever.'

'But what is the Path of the Seven Sins?'

'Rohan made that so the lovers of those girls couldn't reach the castle. I've tried everything to undo things. Eventually I was able to obtain the right to pick the last girl out. Because only true love can resist the Path of the Seven Sins.'

'But how do you know that we're each others true love?'

'I can feel that.'

A horse is stopping; a door goes open; Rohan is back!

'Remember: Freddie must open the chest in the castle.'

'Why didn't you walk over that Path?'

'I couldn't anymore. To obtain the right to pick the last girl, I had to give something. The most precious...'

The door opens and Rohan steps in. Carly turns around and notes that Charlotte is gone.

'To bad, but Freddie didn't make it. He's seduced by one of my nymphs in the Garden of Lust. So far his love for you: he was seduced by another,' says Rohan.

'You're lying,' says Carly. She's sure that Freddie is not seduced by a nymphs in the Garden of Lust. Whatever that is.

'True love doesn't exist.'

'And Charlotte than?'

'DON'T SAY THAT NAME!'

'It was a misunderstanding. She did love you.'

But Rohan steps out of the room and leaves her alone again. Carly cries about it.

To be continued...

_So that's why Rohan wants to turn girls into stone. But now: what is the next sin? And will Freddie and the others reach the castle? You'll read it in Chapter 7: Sam and her betrayal._

_And, please people, write reviews. I would be happy to get reviews. It's already a hobby for me to read reviews. Good or bad ones: you choose. So please: write a review._

_Thanks :) :D_


	9. Sam and her betrayal

Chapter 7: Sam and her betrayal

Spencer, Freddie, Shaggy and Daphne run as fast as they can. Ten minutes ago were they still at the garden. Now are they in another forest full of dead trees. Spencer pushes a branch out of the way and clashes on Scooby and Fred.

'Run! Run!' screams Daphne and pushes Fred and Scooby in the back.

Freddie looks back: the path is empty.

'Wait!' says he and he stops running. 'They're gone.'

The four of them stop and try to catch their breath. Fred and Scooby look stunned at the others.

'What's wrong?' asks Fred.

'Rhe're gone? Rho are rhe?' asks Scooby-Doo. He looks down at the path. 'Rhere is Relma?'

He looks questioning at Shaggy who walks over to Spencer. That last one looks with big, staring eyes in the distance.

'it's your fault that she...she...' says Shaggy, but he can't finish his sentence because tears are coming up.

'She pushed me away...' stumbles Spencer. He swallows and rubs with his hands his face. He turns around where Velma like a statue stands.

Fred and Scooby-Doo don't understand it and look at the two that are left. But they are fully captured by Spencer and Shaggy. Those guys struggle with their tears.

'I didn't want that... I didn't control myself anymore!' screams Spencer with a breaking voice. Daphne can't look at it anymore and starts to cry too.

'It's my fault,' stutters Spencer. 'MY fault!'

'It's not your fault,' says Daphne and she pets his back.

'That's what you say,' mumbles Shaggy. But he shuts his mouth quickly when Daphne gives one of her how-can-you-say-such-thing-looks.

Fred stands there and wants to say something: 'What's your fault?'

Spencer and Shaggy can't say it so Freddie says it: 'Velma's turned into stone...by one of those nymphs...those demons...' He points at the garden: 'In that garden.'

'Row is that possible?' asks Scooby with open mouth.

'I go back,' says Shaggy.

Spencer holds him and says: 'It's not YOUR fault. It's mine.'

Shaggy is already calmed down: 'No, that's not true. It's no one's fault. Those demons seduced you.'

'I think that, if we reach the castle, that Velma will return,' says Freddie.

'You think?'

'I hope.'

And with those words walk Spencer and Shaggy as the first ones.

…

A couple of hours (two or three) later, is the landscape changing. They are out of the forest of Lust, but they are now in another forest full of dead trees. The ground is their rocky and the path exists from white stones that show the road on each sides. The path is going steep up between two huge rocks and disappears behind a couple of bushes of thorns. They hear thunder and the sky has a weird color: pink clouds against a dark horizon. Again a thunder and the sky is getting grayer by the minute. They climb up. Under their feet begin little avalanches that like hail tick against the rocks. The path stops nearby a huge rock. And in front of that rock sits Sam.

'Rhere were you?' asks Scooby.

'I can't help it that you are slow.'

A huge thunder sounds above their heads and the sky opens itself.

'Over here!' says Freddie who sees a (opening).

They all run to it, but there's a iron gate.

'It's locked,' says Sam. 'I already tried that. We can't go further.'

'Oh, yes! We can,' says Freddie and digs into his pocket. The key from the test of Anger! He opens the gate: 'Come!'

'Must we go therein? But it's there dark and scary and there are probably spiders and cockroaches and...'

Fred pulls Daphne on his shoulder and puts her in the dark cave.

'Freddie!' yells Daphne.

Fred and Freddie turn around: 'Yes?'

'No, I mean Fred.'

'Well?'

'Why do you have a branch in your hand?'

'Well, the lighting hit it and we must have light in that darkness,' answers Fred and points at the cave.

They walk into the cave. Behind them closes the gate.

'Rho did that?' asks Scooby.

Spencer runs to the gate and rattles it: 'It's locked.'

'We can't go back,' whispers Freddie. 7

Suddenly, it's like a sigh goes trough the cave.

'Can't we go back?' moans Daphne.

_Dne eht hcaer reven llahs..._

'This cave is haunted,' shakes Shaggy from terror.

_Sregnil dna wols si ohw..._

'What do they say?'

_Dne eht hcaer reven llahs, sregnil dna wols si ohw._

'Rhere are we going to?' The hard sound of Scooby's voice bounces forth and back between the stone walls. A rain of grit falls on the group.

'Sorry,' whispers Scooby-Doo.

They walk in the direction of a light at the end of the hall. They enter a round space where a mysterious light shins from out of the walls. Fred pushes the branch in a empty holder. Freddie looks at a big round stone in the middle of the cave.

'It's a dead end,' says Fred.

'Look,' says Shaggy and points at the rock opposite the opening where they went trough. 'That looks like a man.'

Shaggy is right: it is like a man is cut in the rock. He holds with his stone arms a part of the ceiling up. Freddie gets a closer and looks at the stone man who opens his eyes. Freddie shrink backwards. The man stares at him.

'Sloth brings you where I am,' says he with his stone mouth. 'But too kicked emergency is either not good.'

Freddie bumps onto the round stone in the middle of the cave. A beam appears above it and little rocks from the ceiling fall in it. Freddie turns around and looks at the round stone. At the rand of the it stands a circle of symbols. He looks again at the stone man.

'Choose wise and don't linger,' says the man again. 'The choice is up to you.'

Freddie looks at the stone again.

'What is it?' asks Fred.

'A sort of puzzle, I think.' Freddie points at the symbols: a cat, a triangle, a hart, a star, a sun, a peacock, a pig, …

In the middle of the round stone is a arrow that points at the stone man.

'Cool,' says Shaggy and he puts his hand out to touch the flying stones above the stone. But when his hand touches the stones, stones from the (sealing) fall down. They dodge it.

'Choose wise and don't linger,' says the man again.

'Yes-I can hear you,' says Shaggy annoyed and he takes a step backward. 'Sorry.'

'Choose wise and don't linger, which sin is that?' asks Freddie.

'Stupidity,' says Spencer and gives a look at Shaggy.

'No, no, that is not one of them.'

Freddie looks again at the man: 'What did you say first?'

But the man doesn't speak.

'Big help,' says Shaggy with much sarcasm.

'Romething with "Sloth brings you rhere I am", rhat's rhat he said,' says Scooby-Doo.

Freddie's brains work and work... _Sloth brings you where I am..._ What does he mean with that? If you had sloth, you become what he is? He's from stone. So he was turned into stone. And you turned into stone when you admitted a sin.

The stones in the beam are flying around and around, faster and faster, until a white cloud develops in the beam.

'It's an eye,' says Daphne.

Freddie stares at the eye that flies in the golden light from the beam. What must they do? He has the feeling that they must be faster... How was that text again that stood on the gate? And what did those voices say in the cave? That was audible but what does it mean?

_Dne eht hcaer reven llahs, sregnil dna wols si ohw_...

Suddenly knows Freddie what it means. It was a part of the text, but than said backwards: Who is slow and lingers, shall never reach the end. 'Lingers. Slow! It's sloth! That is a sin! It's a sort game of skill, on speed.' He looks at the circle with the symbols. There is a symbol of an eye. 'The eye must be at the arrow,' screams Freddie. 'We must push the stone!' He pushes at the wooden stocks that protrude from the round stone, but nothing happens. 'Help me! It must be fast!'

The other guys push and push and the stone turns, but it's to late: the eye dissolves in the beam and there's a rumble above them. Big pieces of rock fall down. A big one brushes along the face of Scooby and Sam gets one on her shoulder.

'A cat! Now is it a cat!' screams Daphne and points at the beam. The stones are indeed in the form of a cat. The guys push and push... The cat stands on the arrow. The sound of crashing is audible: next to the stone man gets the rock a little bit open. They cheer about it.

'Choose wise and don't linger,' says the stone man again.

'Can't that dude shut his mouth? He's making me nervous,' says Shaggy annoyed.

'A big mouse, no, a rat,' yells Daphne. 'There!' She points at the stone and there's the rat. But before the symbol gets on the arrow, the stones dissolves and a rain of grit falls on them.

'Rhe ceiling collapses!' screams Scooby.

'Choose wise and don't linger.'

Shaggy turns around at the stone man: 'Do you know another sentence, gray cave troll!' But Spencer pulls him back at the round stone with the symbols.

'It's a pig,' says Daphne. 'Come on, guys! Get that pig!'

The guys push and the opening opens a little bit more.

'Yes,' says Freddie. 'We're almost done. Which sign is it now?'

'Sam!' yells Daphne. 'What are you doing?'

Sam stands in front of the opening. She takes the bag (with the chest) from Shaggy and runs to the outside.

'Sam! Get back here!' screams Daphne and chases Sam. Shaggy runs after Daphne: 'Stop! Daphne! Wait!'

The stones fall down and the stone man begins to laugh: 'Too kicked emergency is either not good!' He laughs mean.

'GO!' yells Fred and he pushes Scooby-Doo towards the output. The tears are getting deeper. The arms of the stone man break and fall like grit on the ground. The ceiling comes cracking to the ground. Fred takes an enormous step and pushes the plate up. More rocks fall down.

'Quik!' supports Fred. 'I can hold for just a minute.'

Freddie, Spencer and Scooby run to the outside.

'Rome on, Fred!' screams Scooby and turns around. He sees that Fred's hands and feet are gray: he's turning into a statue.

'No, Fred!' yells Scooby and runs back. He stops right in front of the statue that holds the ceiling up and ticks it with his paw. He embraces the statue with his forelimbs: 'Fred!'

With a thundering noise falls the ceiling towards the ground. Freddie and Spencer pull the stones away, but it's no use: Fred and Scooby are statues.

They run together to the light. When they get out of the tunnel, they bump in on Shaggy.

'Where were you?' asks Spencer half-angry and half-relieved.

'After Daphne. Where are the others?'

Freddie and Spencer look at each other: 'In the cave...everything is collapsed. They are turned into stone.'

'Where's Daphne?' asks Spencer.

'After Sam. She has my bag.'

To be continued...

_So now are Velma, Fred and Scooby statues. Who's next? Daphne? Shaggy? Or maybe Sam? And what is the next sin? You'll read it in the next chapter: The swamp._

_Please people. I say it all the time: reviews are welcome!_


	10. The Swamp

Chapter 9: The swamp

In the mean time is Daphne chasing Samantha. But she lost track of her.

But then...voices!

Daphne sneaks behind a rock and spies on Samantha. She's standing there with Rohan. She's looking at him with eyes of love. Huh? Why?

'Here's the chest,' says Sam.

'You're fantastic, Samantha,' says Rohan and takes the bag. 'I knew that you could do it.'

'Are we now together for eternity?'

Rohan looks at her and has a mean smile on his face: 'For eternity.'

He leans in and kisses her. But when his lips touches hers, hers are turning gray. And then her head, her arms, her legs,... Within ten seconds is she also a statue.

Rohan's laugh is mean. His eyes are closing from pleasure and joy. He turns around: the bag is gone.

Daphne took it when he closed his eyes. She's now running back to the others. She hides behind a bush: hooves! A horse with a black dressed man on it, passes. Rohan turns the horse: he's going to his castle.

Daphne gets up when the others pass her. She explains everything.

'But she didn't know him,' say Freddie. But then comes a creepy thought: Sam was always alone on this adventure. There were couples everywhere: she must have felt alone. Maybe the count looked her up when she ran away at the Garden of Lust. He told her that he was in love with her. And now...

He shares his thoughts with the others. They believe him.

'They must come back when we reach the castle,' says Freddie. 'So let's get going.'

…

They are now walking for over an hour. They still follow the path. The path is changed: it's muddy. They enter another forest. It's a forest with conifers. A stench reaches their noses. It's horrible. They hear suddenly a sort of fart.

'Daphne,' says Shaggy appalled.

'That wasn't me,' says Daphne wild back. She pushes a few branches from a conifer to the side. She takes a step and sees a swamp. An actual swamp! Fog hangs above the brown mire. It still smells horrible. It's like sulfur and stink bombs. They hear another fart. And another. And another. And again...

'Someone suffers from those beans in tomato sauce,' says Spencer. He holds his sleeve for his nose. Freddie does the same thing.

Freddie looks around at the swamp.

'Must we really go trough this?' asks Daphne. Her shoes are sunk into the brown mire. 'No! My shoes!'

'Which sin is this?' asks Spencer. He looks at Shaggy who's just looking around with a smile on his face. He must be immune to the stanch by those farts of him and Scooby-Doo. Hopefully will his friend come back.

'I don't know,' answers Freddie. 'We had three...but what is this?' He looks around. He can't think of something. Than it hits him: gluttony and greed. He says those sins to the others.

'Is one of those two this?' asks Shaggy and points at the swamp.

'No, I don't think so,' says Freddie. 'This is another one. There are still two I don't know.'

He enumerates the text on the gate: _Do you start hotheaded on the battle, know that you're going to loose... _Anger..._Are you seduced by desire and glory, know well for whom you're going to choose_...Lust..._Who is slow and lingers, shall never reach the end_...Sloth..._Neither them who fill their mouth or pouch or those who dream of themselves_...fill their mouth or pouch: that sounds like gluttony and greed..._or those who dream of themselves_... that sentence makes Freddie think about a story in the Greek mythology: Narcissus. He was in love with his own reflection. That was because he had turned down the nymph Ego. The goddess of Love, Aphrodite, made that curse on him. He languished away and turned into a narcissus.

A bubble from the brown mire pops open and flies on Daphne: 'Iew...this is so bad for your skin!'

Freddie laughs a little about it. Daphne has probably a make-up table full of her things: cremes, bottles, perfume, nail varnish,...

'Vanity,' comes instantly out of Freddie's mouth. 'Vanity!'

'I'm not vain,' says Daphne.

'No,' says Spencer. 'You are certainly not.'

'No!' says Freddie. 'Vanity is the next sin.'

They walk into the swamp.

…

They are now walking in the swamp for thirty minutes. Spencer fell into the brown water.

Freddie points at a tree: 'I've seen that before. We're walking in circles.'

'Guys,' says Daphne. 'A little rest.'

'Daphne,' says Freddie. 'We must go on.'

Daphne is getting hysterical now: 'But I don't like it anymore.'

'Sht!' says Spencer. He points at a pool right in front of them. 'I saw something moving.'

Daphne sees nothing and gets hysterical again: 'I just wanna go home.'

A beast suddenly appears in the water.

'Run!' screams Spencer and runs out of the water. Freddie does that too.

Daphne screams and screams... Shaggy runs around.

'Look out, Shaggy! There's another one,' yells Spencer.

Shaggy sees it and turns around. He's standing in front of another pool.

'There's another!' yells Freddie.

'Shaggy turns around again and falls into a pool. He's under the water!

'Shaggy, it's not the time to swim,' says Daphne and walks to the pool.

Shaggy gets above the water and swims to the side. He lays the bag on the ground. Suddenly pulls something him under water. He's not getting up!

'Shaggy!' screams Daphne and runs to the water. She jumps into it and helps Shaggy. She hits the beast. She keeps hitting it. Her hair is browner now. Her clothes too. Spencer and Freddie run to the two and they pull Shaggy out of the water. Daphne keeps hitting and hitting. Spencer and Freddie pull Daphne out of the water too.

Daphne looks at the water: silent! The beast is gone!

'Daphne!' says Freddie. 'You have defeated your vanity!'

The fog is getting up and the sunlight comes in the swamp. The four friends look at the other side: a forest!

Daphne gets up and walks to the forest: 'Can we go now?'

To be continued...

_So that was the sin Vanity. Which is up next? And who will turn into stone? Maybe Freddie? Or maybe Spencer?_

_People, I say it all the time: reviews are welcome._

_Look already out for a sequel of this story: The Revenge of Arghus!_


	11. The Biggest Sacrifice

Chapter 10: The biggest sacrifice

Freddie has the feeling that they are walking for hours now. Since the sin vanity didn't they find a sin anymore. How long before they reach the castle? Will they reach the castle? But than sees Freddie two towers: 'The castle! And the sun is going down. We must get going.'

They walk further. But suddenly is there another swamp. They walk right in it. They don't care anymore: their clothes are already ruined. The group looks around and sees something: eyes. Flying eyes!

'Weird!' says Daphne. An eyes comes to here and opens his eyelids. Daphne looks in it. 'Is that it? Fred with another girl? What's the point of that?'

'I don't know,' says Freddie. But he's doubting something. What is the meaning of that? What is the meaning of Daphne seeing Fred with another girl? What is wrong with that? Well, it is wrong. And you know girls. They can be jea... Suddenly he gets it: _A heart full of envy, will turn into stone without pain._ This is envy! He shares his thoughts with the others.

'That explains that eye-thing. Those eyes make you look in their euhm...eyes so you would see something that makes you jealous,' says Spencer.

The four of them don't turn into stone: the sin envy is done! He's completed! Yes!

Freddie has the courage again to save Carly. It's not easy when four friends are gone: Velma, Fred, Scooby and Sam.

* * *

Again a half hour later are they standing on a hill. The castle is just a kilometer away.

'Finally! The castle...' says Freddie.

But he can't finish his sentence because Rohan comes in his way. He takes Freddie by the throat and asks: 'Where is that little chest?'

'Hey, you there!' screams Spencer. He holds the bag in his hands. 'You want this. Come and get it!' With those words runs he down the hill.

'No!' screams Freddie. 'Spencer, don't!' But than he sees that Daphne has the chest in her hands. He gets it: Spencer infers the count so they can go and save Carly. Generious! Freddie runs to Shaggy who wants to help Spencer: 'No, Shaggy! Look! The sunset! Otherwise was it for nothing!'

The three run to the castle.

* * *

Spencer runs down and keeps running. His legs run as fast as they can.

'Wait!' yells the voice of a black man. 'Wait! You scum!'

Spencer keeps running but suddenly stumbles. He falls with a loud BANG on the ground. Rohan sits right in front of him and holds him there. The count discovers that he doesn't have the chest.

'That one is for Velma, stupid,' says Spencer.

The count gets furious and put his handgloves down. He lays his hand on Spencer's face. Spencer's face is getting grayer by the minute: he's turning into stone. The count can turn someone into stone! Oh no!

* * *

Freddie, Daphne and Shaggy run into the castle. They are standing on a square. Freddie sees a two doors so he has to choose.

'Wait!' says Shaggy. 'She's maybe in the tower. That's like always, right?'

'Shag, it isn't Sleeping Beauty,' says Daphne nervous.

Freddie opens the left door. He comes into a big room. Daphne and Shaggy make a sigh of happiness. In the room stand two tables with food on them: cakes, cookies, fruit,... In the back of the room stands a mirror. Around it are there mannequins with the beautifullest clothes you've ever seen.

'Food,' stutters Shaggy.

'Don't,' says Freddie. 'That's gluttony. We still have to face two sins: gluttony and greed.'

Shaggy and Daphne nod their heads. They walk to the tables and the mirror. Freddie sees another door: 'Carly?'

An ever lasting second...'Freddie?'

Freddie his hart makes a jump from exitment and screams: 'Carly! Open the door!'

'I'm locked here,' says Carly. She can't believe it: he's here. Her love is here. So true love does excists.

Meanwhile is Shaggy looking with hungry eyes at the table. He sees a cookie filled with chocolate. He can't resist it anymore. He takes the cookie and puts it in his mouth.

Daphne is looking in the mirror: 'Ugh! So ugly!' She trows her purple bag on the ground. Her eyes falls on a base with red, velvet pillow. On that pillow lays a diamond necklace. She takes it and her hands want to lay it around her neck.

'Daphne,' says a broken voice.

Daphne turns around and sees something horrible: Shaggy is turning into stone. She drops the necklace around her neck from amazement. Her neck is turning gray too.

Freddie turns his head and sees something horrible: Shaggy and Daphne are statues too. He's the only one left to save Carly. He sees a sword and gets it. He lifts it and swings it with all his power on the door. It opens simple!

Carly can't believe her eyes: Freddie is here! He's actually here! To save her! 'Quick! Open the box!'

Freddie gets it and put his hand in his pocket. He has the key in his hand. But then they hear something. Freddie ducks, just in time when Rohan clashes his sword on the ground. A battle begins...

Freddie runs into the other room where Shaggy and Daphne stand as statues. He accidentally drops the key on the ground. Rohan swings his sword again. Freddie ducks another time. He sees another sword. He runs to it, but Count Rohan is earlier: he places his foot on it. Freddie ducks again. He infers the count and gets the sword. Freddie wants to swing the sword, but sees that Rohan isn't doing anything. He stops and looks at his body.

'Fight!' screams Carly. 'Fight with him!' But Freddie doesn't move muscle.

Rohan slaps him in the face: he has his gloves back on. Pfiew! That's a little bit luck. 'That's too bad. Isn't that right, Freddie?' asks Rohan and slaps him again. Freddie falls almost on the ground: such a hard slam. 'Do you get it? He can't fight, because I've placed a same sin in this castle. Do you know him, Freddie? Revenge! That's one that belongs with anger!' He lifts his sword and the battle continues.

Carly gets it. She wants to do something, but what? She sees suddenly the key. She runs to it and runs back to the chest. She puts the key in it: now it must open. A click...saber-rattling...Rohan who looks at the golden light that comes out of the chest... He doesn't believe it. And either can Carly: there are TWO hearts in the chest. But from who...? 'Your hart,' says Carly.

'And mine,' says a voice. Charlotte appears in front of Rohan. 'I've waited so long for you, Rohan.'

'But you loved someone else.'

'That was a lie, my heart belongs to you. I'm in love with you, Rohan.'

A smile appears on Rohan's face: 'I love you too.' He leans in and kisses her.

A golden light comes in the room. It envelops Rohan and Charlotte. Freddie looks at Carly and gives her a kiss too.

To be continued...


	12. On the Square

Chapter 11: On the square

Carly feels something on her face: it tickles her. It's like the sunshine... But, wait a minute, she was a second ago in the castle. She opens her eyes and sees Freddie: 'Hey, beautiful.' He helps her getting up. They were laying against the base from Rohan's statue.

Carly looks left from her and sees Velma. Shaggy is laying next to her with his hand around her waist. He wakes up: 'Wow!' Then he sees his love. He wakes her and Velma says: 'Well, that was a weird dream.'

Carly looks behind her and sees Fred and Daphne. They wake up together and are stunned. Daphne looks around. She wants to get up, but doesn't see Scooby. She stumbles over Mystery Inc.'s mascotte. The Great Dane wakes up and looks around. Sam wakes up too: 'Sorry.' Everyone forgives her. It wasn't her fault that she helped him. It wasn't her fault that she felt alone. They all didn't pay attention to her.

Carly looks right from her and sees Spencer who wakes up. He's stunned too. They all get up and stand in front of the statue: it's back. But it has a laugh... two laughs because Charlotte is standing there too. The sword that Freddie used to fight with him, lays in front of the group. The chest underneath Rohan's right feet is gone: he has his heart back. Fred's phone rings and says that the car to help them is here.

The End

* * *

**Song: The Path of the Seven Sins by iCarly and Mystery Inc. (youtube: .com/watch?v=aCPCBpfBY18)**

_Everyone_: Come follow the path, follow the path of the seven sins

afraid, don't be afraid for the road that you don't know

come follow the path of the seven sins

it's like a mirror that shows you how you really are

Come follow the path, follow the path of the seven sins

and take just every strange obstacle

come follow the path of the seven sins

and discover what true love is

_Carly_: it's a leap in the unknow but it is worth it

_Freddie_: it's a quest full of misery that don't save no friend or enemy

_Shaggy_: it's a living ledgend, centuries carefully preserved

_Everybody: _Come follow the path, follow the path of the seven sins

afraid, don't be afraid for the road that you don't know

come follow the path of the seven sins

it's like a mirror that shows you how you really are

Come follow the path, follow the path of the seven sins

and take just every strange obstacle

come follow the path of the seven sins

and discover what true love is

_Daphne_: nobody in year that completed this assignment

_Carly_: this mystery full of danger has us firm in his power

_Velma_: nobody that can explain us

_Fred and Spencer_: what is at the end

_Everybody: _Come follow the path, follow the path of the seven sins

afraid, don't be afraid for the road that you don't know

come follow the path of the seven sins

it's like a mirror that shows you how you really are

_Carly:_ no singe person that every did

_Freddie_: did what we now did

_Scooby_: and who risked his life

_Sam_: doesn't go back, for not one million

_Everybody: _Come follow the path, follow the path of the seven sins

afraid, don't be afraid for the road that you don't know

come follow the path of the seven sins

it's like a mirror that shows you how you really are

Come follow the path, follow the path of the seven sins

and take just every strange obstacle

come follow the path of the seven sins

and discover what true love is

* * *

Made by 

TeamJacobInigo

Special thanks to: 

Het Pad der 7 Zonden

iCarly

Scooby-Doo


End file.
